Something strange happened on Stark way to scotch
by Simonana
Summary: One-shot. Stark had a strange day yesterday, Yet today became stranger. All he wanted was a glass of scotch before going to bed.


**AN A quick fun idea that poped in my head. A drable. If anyone want to write what happened to Loki to come to this point feel free to do it. ~**

Of course life has interesting sense of humor. It had to have. Tony Stark sighed and placed down the glass of scotch he didnt touch. A smirk playing on his lip. Of course something interesting would happen and surprise him the day after he told the wall crawler he didnt believe he could be surprised anymore. Maybe he should be more careful what he says in the future... Well that depends on if he wanted or not to have more _strange_ in his life.

Vision came from the ceiling looking around. "...Friday informed me there was a ... possible hostile guest here? What happened?"

"A interesting thing happened on my way to a fine glass of scotch."

Vision tilted his head,confusion apparently in his eyes.

Several minutes earlier.

* * *

Stark took a deep breath. He felt spent and tired, well he did end up talking for good four hours at Peter aunts couch... How did it turn into a therapy session about all things that went wrong in his recent life with his wall crawlers Aunt May he wasnt quite sure. Maybe it was her bad tasting cookies? All he planned today was to check on Peter after what went down yesterday. The mess was big and he wanted to make sure the boy didnt down play his injuries. He was out and ...well Tony Stark dropped all his thoughts onto the hot Aunt. She really is a good listener, scary good listener... And she hugs really nicely too... The warm kind understanding lady hug. He hopes she never ever goes into interrogation business.

But after such a activity all he truly needed was sleep. So he needed a bit of his sleeping medicine. He earned it. The bar was empty, like most of the avenger compound. Vision was most likely somewhere feeding the bird or what ever he did in his free time.

"Lets see... ah here it is the better golden drop." Stark opened the expensive scotch bottle and too a sniff from it. The aroma alone relaxing him just a bit. One glass that all he will allow himself. He took the glass out and poured the alcohol in it. The bottle and glass were still in his hands when a gently breeze passed over his face. Making him look up.

Loki.

His mind supplied helpfully to the scene he was looking at.

There was Loki.

The second thing he noticed was that the man who once throw him out the window was barefoot. That was all the time he got before the emerald green eyes focused at him. Stark stiffened. Loki on the other hand marched the two steps up to the bar took the glass of scotch out of Tony hand and gulped the amber liquid down. Placing the glass back in Stark hand.

"You owned me a drink." Loki helpfully explained. Stark deiced he not going to deal with this with a empty glass and poured another one. He did notice the man who led the invasion on New York was wearing a simpler version of his green battle amour. Less leather more cotton. His hair was a mess as if he fought a bird...maybe he did there were defiantly a few dark blue and black feathers stack in his hair.

Only seconds passed before Loki spoke in a urgent and demanding tone. "Now mortal tell me whats Bruce favorite chocolate."

"Bruce?" Oh Stark had awaited many things to come from thole lips, demands about this or that weapons or threats to his life...not that question...

"Yes, yes. The man who turns to a big green beast when he is angry. Doctor Bruce Banner. Now I dont have time for this. I would search on my own, but you are mu shortcut. I really on a clock here. What is his favorite chocolate?" Tony tilted curiously his head, Loki had several big patches of something yellow on his shoulder... He wondered what it was... It looked like someone dropped mustard on him.

"Why? And do tell me what you do with your skin, you dont look the smallest bit dead. In opposite you looked like you failed to sleep several nights in a row and then run a marathon." Tony played with his scotch glass, if he staled long enough Friday will inform Vision and then he will not face a maniac god himself.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You have no idea how hard it is to save idiots from their own idiotic and obliviousness. And Thank you very much I like being alive as well."

"I understand, too. Both parts. Idiots are everywhere, and I like being alive as well. So... Do you plan to poison Bruce? " Loki looked insulted. That was interesting reaction.

"All my plans would fail. No, no. He threatened my heavenly comfortable mattress. Do you have any idea how long I needed to lie in it to shape it to be just right for my back? So I could all but instantly fall asleep in it? I need to know or the world may end faster. " Stark noted to question Bruce about smashing beds when he see him next time. He wasnt sure why, if it was something in Lokis eyes or maybe his own tiredness. But he humored him.

"Mars. I usually bribed him with Mars chocolate."

Loki nodded. "The classic bar one or the ice cream version?"

"Classic Mars bar."

"Good, good, I know where I can get those. Now all can fall in place." Loki breathed out relaxing and smiling bright. "Three things Stark."

"What you gonna tell me not to tell Thor you are alive?" Stark smiled but Loki simply waved his hand.

"No need, But I think I should tell you I didnt tell Bruce about the mommy and daddy break up in the avengers. Thats conversation I am not having with him. That all on the captain and you. Well if you two make up he would most likely be a lot less angry. "

Oh super Loki knows... so he couldnt pretend Captain I dont listen and I hide things would come and help him kick Loki ass. Yet Loki took a short breath stealing once more the glass with the scotch from stark hand. Stark huffed at that but all of it was forgotten when the god spoke once more. The words distracting.

"After all my work to unite you all. Tch, you mortals make me wonder if I should go to Phil Colson and stab him in the heart again to fix it. But I will not, we dead man have to hold together. And he does good work." Loki chuckled at that. "Of course he doesnt know." He emptied the second glass of scotch.

"Second thing. I am not staying in debt to anyone." Tony was trying hard to figure it out. The oblivious thing made him angry and happy. Agent agent is alive? Like Loki? Both are doing work? What other secrets are being held away from him? Or was Loki just saying things to confuse him...if he did it was kinda working.

"Are you guys having a club house?The not so dead but everyone thinks them dead secret club? " He was ignored, Loki taking the bottle out of his hand and pouring the scotch glass up.

"That annoying Ross man that caused you headache. His hair will be glowing in dark, neon pink for the next two weeks. Have fun with that." The image of secretary Ross with neon pink hair was now in his head and damn he couldnt help the amused smirk appearing on his face. Loki pushed the bottle and the full glass of scotch back into his hands. He was grinning like a mischievous boy in return at Stark. He even winked like a boy telling his friend he was the one placing the frog in the teachers desk.

"I would suggest to be sober in the near future. Once the world falls on your head you would be thankful to me for being sober. Its just a question of day before a whole realm will fall on your heads. Metaphorically and literally maybe. The destruction of reality as we know it is on our doors. So, Stark it was nice chating with you. But I cannot stale nay longer I need to face the responsibility as king of Asgard. Ta-ta." Loki waved and was gone.

Stark wasnt sure what surprised him more, the warning about a world ending, or that it was told in such a off handle tone, or the king of Asgard part. Or the ta-ta part. It defiantly was the ta-ta part, especially because it somehow fitted Loki. Strange.

* * *

The next morning Tony hacked into any security camera and enjoyed the fall out of Pink haired Ross. Yes he did liked this. The next two weeks he will not miss any of the boring meetings with the secretary Ross. Friday informed him he had 5 scheduled.


End file.
